viva la lunar
by amf studios
Summary: an au for if luna never became nightmare moon. on hiatus for revisions.
1. Chapter 1

**So i know there's this whole nlr versus s.e. But really only one person has depicted what luna would be like as a solo leader. So i'm doing the alternate reality where luna left the planet with a couple hundred ponies, a yak or two, and a few changelings ;). Everyone who has existed within mlp is still alive until i say so, enjoy.**

Chapter 1: lunar republic.

An alarm clock rang at 7:00 am, a purple hoof slammed down on it. A few minutes later a lavender unicorn mare with a frazzled purple mane with a pink stripe, sat up and yawned. She got out of her bed and muttered to herself, " what a weird dream, welp doesn't matter now, gotta get ready for work, although i guess the dragon servant would be handy in this scenario."

She took a quick shower and straightened out her mane. She walked into her kitchen and telekinetically put some bread in her toaster and grabbed some butter and put it on the counter. A red light on her coffee machine flashed indicating her coffee was done. The mare grabbed a cup, got her toast and sat down at her table.

She pressed a holographic button on the wall causing a screen to come up in front of her, accompanied by a robotic voice saying, " _good morning twilight._ "

"And good morning to you, computer," twilight said, "what's the news today?"

The computer loaded for a moment before responding, " _today's date is july 19, 2019 A.D. 7:43, AM, the lunar senate is currently discussing ways to respond to the water crisis. Dome three's farmland is in a surplus of crops thanks to new farming methods, 17 students will be graduating from luna's school for gifted young ones later today, songbird serenade concert tickets are currently sold out, and access panel, 5B is closed due to maintenance._ "

"Thank you computer, any messages?" twilight asked.

" _You have ,three, new messages,"_ the computer replied.

"Play all," the mare said. The computers voice changed to that of a raspy female voice, "rainbow dash," twilight thought.

"Hey twily, just calling to tell you me and rarity are having a shindig for founder's landing next week, I know parties aren't really your thing, but, hey we all have the day off, so why not."

"I'll consider it," twilight said to no one in particular. The second message played which was just her mother checking in on her. The third however was more interesting. This voice was more regal than the others, but she knew full well who it belonged to, "twilight sparkle, my faithful student, there is something I wish to discuss with you in pony, please come to the palace at your earliest convenience."

Twilight did a spit take of her coffee. She immediately got out of her chair, grabbed her saddle bags, and out the door she was. She was now to a gallop passing other ponies, yaks and changelings as she ran towards the edge of the dome, oh yeah did i mention that, she lives in a dome, on the moon.

The explanation behind that is a bit of a long one. It all happened one thousand years ago, and let me tell ya that was one heck of a year, soon after the defeat of discord, the great wizard, starswirl the bearded's two, adopted daughters took throne of a country called equestria. The elder daughter, princess Celestia rose the sun in the morning and maintained the kingdom during the day, while the younger princess, luna, rose the moon, and did the same at night, while also looking after the creatures dreams. Despite the fact they were equals, the ponies of equestria adored celestia, causing luna to be forced to live in her sister's shadow. However, thing started looking up for luna very quickly, at some point, young ponies, especially thestrals, began to take a liking to her beautiful nights. Later a group of yaks came to thank her personally, as they were able to use the stars in the night sky to navigate their way through equestria safely. Later down the line, changelings began to study the stars to learn more about them and the world in general, they began teaching this to all who were interested, inventing astronomy. In a short decade, luna had supporters not only in her own kingdom, but the appreciation and alignment with two other powerful races as well. However, the night was the same as the unknown, there were some who wished to understand it, but most were more inclined to fear it, and it's followers.

It wasn't long before celestia supporters began to greatly fear lunas, changelings and thestrals had it the worst, being openly attacked in the streets, then the attackers had the audacity to call them monsters. While changelings were more than capable of defending themselves, the thestrals were not as lucky. Thestrals were a rare pony race, they were basically pegasie crossed with bats. Most of the time when a pegasus had a thestral child, they would refuse to care for them, if not kill them out right, thinking they were cursed. Most thestrals faced discrimination, ponies said that they were born evil, and fed on the blood of the innocent, though the changelings' studies showed they were nothing of the sort, if anything they were just nocturnal pegasie with strange wings and eyes.

As time past, ponies became more hateful and more violent with the lunar supporters. Attacks became more frequent, houses were burned. Things were taking turns for the worse, changelings began travelling in groups so that ponies would think twice before trying anything, yaks were voluntarily coming in to guard there fellow supporters(if you gain a yak's respect, you gain their loyalty), with all the hatred and violence, luna couldn't just ignore it, she began setting up shelters for those injured or lost their homes, making public speeches to stop the violence, all the while pleading her sister to do something, anything to convince her supporters to stop. But everytime, celestia put it off, "give them a chance," she would say.

Eventually, she had enough, if celestia didn't care enough to do something then luna and her subjects would leave, leave and never return. She spoke to the leaders of the yaks and changelings and they agreed with her. So she gathered all of her supporters, and transported them all to the moon, the highest level magic users used shield spells to make there new nation an air dome, overtime as their technology improved they were able to make machines that would keep up the dome, even without magic, as time passed they built more, now there were 14 total domes, luna residing in the original, dome 0, which was where twilight was headed now.

Twilight herself lived in dome 1, the second dome to be built despite its name, it was made mainly for residence, built as the country's population grew. Twilight reached the edge of dome one, and began walking to access panel 1A which would take her to dome zero.

After a quick conversation with the guard operating the tram. She was on her way to the palace, she just wished it would the tram would go faster.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: orbiting earth.

Princess luna was rubbing her forehead with her hoove, this was by far the most stressful meeting since the forming of the republic. She admitted this was the touchiest subject they had ever discussed but that didn't mean this wasn't still unbearably annoying. The way Her thirteen senators argued it was like the war for the crystal empire all over again.

" **Quiet!** " she screamed in her royal canterlot voice which effectively shut everyone in the room up, " **we should be discussing this rationally like grown creatures but instead we are bickering like foals**!"

"With all due respect, your majesty," a blue unicorn stallion with a white mane said with a slight british accent, "no one in the republic has spoken to anyone in equestria, since the great divide, it's understandable that some of the senators would be uneasy at the thought of rejoining them." this was senator Rules Card, each dome had one senator who was elected by that dome's citizen, Rules was the senator for dome 1, and luna's right hoof stallion.

"Uneasy?!" yelled senator rutherford, the yak senator from dome 9, "we left equestria because they gave us no choice, you know how many died, if we go back we, we'll face the same problems that made us leave!"

"N-now, now, senator rutherford, calm down, that was more than a thousand years ago, perhaps our leaving was the wake up call celestia needed to finally resolve these issues," senator thorax said nervously. He was a changeling from dome 4 and the youngest among the senators. He was mainly teal with a sea green underbelly, violet shell and lilac wings and eyes(different conditions made it so he wouldn't like he did in the show.)

"If celestia was going to do anything, we wouldn't of had to leave now would we!?" rutherford shot back.

"Now look," luna yelled getting all of the senator's attention, "we all know this situation is less than ideal, I for one don't want to be part of equestria again, however we are in the middle of the longest water crises we have ever faced, if we do not find a solution we will all die of thirst, if rejoining my sister's nation is what it takes to keep my subject happy and healthy, than so be it."

At that moment a thestral guard entered the room, "twilight sparkle has arrived at the gate as per your request, your majesty."

Luna looked to her senators and said, "we shall take a recess, we will continue this in two hours."

The senators left their seat as luna flew down to the guard and said, "tell her to meet me in my private study."

Meanwhile in canterlot, equestria's capital. Princess celestia entered the courtroom trying to contain her excitement, it had been a thousand years since she had seen her sister, and now she had the chance to be able to see her on a daily basis at least. But of course she knew she wasn't in the clear yet after the first and last letter luna had sent her earlier that morning.

Celestia completely remembered what it had read, " _Dear Princess Celestia, I have read each of your ludicrous number of letters, and I have decided that I will consider your proposal. Like you, I have a nation to look after, and we have fallen on hard times, so i am required to make tough decisions to make it go as smoothly as possible. Before I and my senate make our final decision, we wish to see all equestria has to offer, just name the time and place. Sincerely, Princess luna. P.S. please stop sending all these letters, I have literally had to start burning them._ "

She sat down at her throne as other nobles entered the room and took their respective seats.

"Alright," she said when everyone was in their spot, "let us begin. Now normally we would start with something like taxes or what not, however today however, we have something more pressing, and a bit more exciting."

The nobles eyed her for a moment, some whispering to each other.

"Have any of you ever heard of the lunar republic?" she continued.

"Ah, yes that old foals' story about the monsters on the moon," a noble named fancy pants said.

"But what does that have to do with anything," prince Blueblood, celestia's nephew asked.

Celestia rolled her eyes, she loved her ponies, but sometimes they weren't the smartest bunch, she then said, "those stories are actually based on a real event called the great divide. One thousand years ago, there was another alicorn, princess luna, she ruled over equestria during the night due to her nocturnal lifestyle, one night she and her subjects left equestria and the planet itself, though nopony really knows the reason. For years i've tried to get in contact with her, and earlier today, i've finally gotten a response."

Celestia took out luna's letter and the court began passing it around.

"What proposal is she referring to?" blueblood asked as he read.

"The idea of the lunar republic rejoining equestria," celestia said. This gathered intrigue from most of the court, especially blueblood.

"All luna asks is that she and a few of her…" celestia paused and looked at the letter again, "senators? see what they have to gain from the merger, and request that they come here to discuss the details face to face."

"Pft, if i were them, i'd join us just to be apart of the greatest nation on the planet," blueblood said snootily.

"However you are not them," another voice said. This voice belonged to princess celestia's niece, princess mi amore cadenza, or as she preferred to be called cadence, "and thus we have to make a good first impression, the summer sun celebration is only two days away, what if we invite them the day before, and if all goes well we can announce it during the celebration."

Celestia smiled, "not a bad idea, cadence. It is settled then, we'll begin preparation for their arrival, I will personally write to luna about this decision."

Back in the lunar palace, twilight was being led to luna's private study by lieutenant Pharynx. He was a black changeling, with a red mane and wings, and purple shell and eyes, legs with more holes than swiss cheese, and was wearing his black and silver armour. He was thorax's older brother and a good friend of twilights.

"So, I've heard that something big's going on, some of the other guards have been spreading rumors of princess luna receiving strange letters, you know anything about it?" pharynx said striking up a conversation.

"No, although that might be why she called me, what do think it is?" twilight responded.

"No idea, all I know is that it had the senate in an uproar, they were yelling and screaming just before you got here, could hear em half way cross the palace. haven't had the chance to talk to thorax about it yet, if he's even willing to say anything," the changeling responded.

"Pharynx, you know senators aren't allowed to discuss these kind of things with citizens until they're made public," twilight said.

"I know, I just hate being left in the dark, makes it harder to get things done," pharynx sighed as they reached a door, "welp, here we are."

"Thanks for walking with me, pharynx," twilight said causing said lieutenant to blush a bit, "no prob."

Twilight knocked on the door, and was answered with luna opening it, "aw, twilight, come in, come in."

The unicorn mare entered the study to find it was messier than she'd ever seen. Whatever luna had wanted to talk to her about, it had her so busy she didn't have time to clean her study, that or this was organised chaos, but luna had higher standards than this.

Twilight telekinetically lifted up something from the floor, it seemed to be a horn written letter, which was very rare thanks to emails, written on parchment, which was downright impossible to find because it went obsolete with the invention of paper. Twilight looked to see at least thirty of these scattered over the floor.

"Okay I know some ponies still wright things by horn, wing, or mouth, but parchment? Who would still have any?" twilight questioned.

"My sister apparently," luna sighed, "that's actually the reason I called, you know about our little water crisis, yes?"

"How could I not, my neighbor, rainbow dash, is always complaining about how much overtime she's had to work in dome 2 over it. do these letters have anything to do with it?" twilight replied.

"Well, it has been nearly a decade since the last comet flew by the moon, and our supply is starting to run thin, these letters are from my sister, princess celestia, who may have a solution to it, however myself and most of the senate, don't care for what it entails," luna said sadly, "she wants me to rejoin equestria, we'd have access to a multitude of resources, but we would lose our independence."

"WHAT?" twilight exclaimed, "princess you can't do that, sure we need the water, but what if things haven't changed down there, what if they are still violent toward thestrals and changelings, what if they use this opportunity to steal our technology, i mean for your sake, they still use parchment, how advanced could they be?"

"Twilight, your breathing exercises," luna said, being her teacher she had come up with this when she found out about twilight's meltdown problem, it seemed that every time something stressful happened twilight's imagination took over causing her to only think of the worst case scenario until she calmed down. Luna still remembered that incident where twilight got half of dome one to fight over one doll because she needed a new spell for a report and was afraid if she didn't she'd be sent back to magic kindergarten, after that it became clear luna needed to deal with this problem before it got out of hoof, if it hadn't already.

Twilight took three deep breaths then said, "i'm good, i'm good."

"Unfortunately, you are correct, I learned long ago that one cannot simply just trust my sister's word. As such, I wish to send you there ahead of me, I want you to gather intel, see if they can be trusted, you are my most trustworthy student afterall," luna said calmly, "but if you don't want to go, I can't make you."

Twilight looked at her for a moment, "of course I want to, princess, helping you and the republic, while learning about a completely different culture, how could I say no?"

Luna smiled at this, "very well, you are aloud to bring two ponies with you, and I'll arrange for lieutenant pharynx to accompany you. You'll leave sometime tomorrow, I would recommend using today to pack and rest."

"I won't let you down," twilight said.

"I know you won't," luna replied.

With that twilight left the study and luna returned to her work.

"So how'd it go?" pharynx asked as twilight closed the door to the study.

"Guess what," twilight said with a huge grin, "were going to equestria!"

Pharynx blinked and said, "I don't follow."

"Princess luna is sending me on a very important mission to the planet, and she's going to arrange for you and two other ponies who I have yet to decide who the will be, to come with me!" twilight explained.

"Oh," pharynx said before realising what this would entail, "wow, when do we leave?"

"Sometime tomorrow," twilight said, "I'll see you then, I gotta go pack."

"See Ya," the changeling called back, and with that it hit him, it was gonna be a long day tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: family matters.

After another stressful meeting it was finally decided, the next day, Princess Luna as well as senators Rules Card, Harvest Moon(an earth Pony from dome 3), and Stormy Night(thestral senator from dome 2, and manager of water distribution) would be going to equestria to meet with princess celestia and discuss terms of the merger.

In all honesty thorax was relieved when he learned he would not be one of the senators going. It wasn't that going to another country wouldn't be thrilling, it was that he had learned from history that equestrian ponies had the tendency to react violently to seeing a changeling. Besides he had ocellus to look after, so it's not like he could just leave for three days.

"The good news pharynx is off duty for the next couple of days to help out back home," thorax thought to himself as he waited for his brother near the tram to dome 4.

"Hey bro," pharynx called to his brother telekinetically carrying a suitcase.

"Hi pharynx," thorax as he and his brother got on the tram. A few seconds later the tram began to move. About ten minutes later they pulled into dome 4, this was one of the more unique domes seeing as it was a dense forest, with the dome's residents living in tree houses. It was designed to produce fresh air for the other domes. The majority of the citizens of the dome were changelings, being forest dwellers gave them the best skills for maintaining it.

The tram pulled into access port 4A and the brothers departed. After a few minutes they found an elevate that lead to thorax's house. Thorax opened the door and said, "we're home!"

Then from another room a smaller changeling with a similar shade of teal, with pink wings, shell, and mane and blue green eyes came into view. This was thorax's daughter, ocellus, an intelligent, but very timid changeling who was only really comfortable in her own home and usually was disguised as someone else when in public.

"Hi daddy," she said coming into the room.

"Hey how's my favorite niece?" pharynx said hugging her.

"Uncle pharynx, I'm your only niece," ocellus laughed.

"Yeah, so there's no competition," the older changeling said.

"Heh, so how you guys feel about peanut butter and honey dew sandwiches?" thorax asked walking into the kitchen.

"Ooh, yes please," ocellus said as she and pharynx sat down at the table.

"So pharynx, have you finally worked up the nerve to ask a certain unicorn mare out yet?" thorax asked.

Pharynx blushed a little, "i-m, i'm gettin to it."

"Oh, come on, you've had a crush on twilight since we went to luna's academy together," thorax sighed putting three plates with sandwiches on the table, "come on you've always been the bold one in the family, I mean even I had the guts to ask winter out when we were kids, whats holding you back?"

Pharynx just stared at him, "you're not making me talk about my feelings."

"Ugh, whatever, so you haven't said why you're off duty yet," thorax said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah… according to school… it's basic regulation that guard's don't… get more than a few days off for no reason," ocellus said in between bites.

"Well, heh, remember when I said I was off duty?" pharynx started.

"Pharynx, you had better not be purposely not going to work again," thorax said.

"It was one time on my first year and no one even noticed!" pharynx defended himself, "and no, i'm not off duty, starting tomorrow I'll be on a field assignment."

"Field assignment, where could you possibly…" thorax began before he connected the dots, "YOU'RE GOING TO EQUESTRIA!?"

"Yeah, I am," pharynx said.

"WHAT?" thorax said.

"Luna's sending twilight in on a recon mission ahead of her to see if equestria can be trusted, she wanted me to accompany her incase things take a turn for the worse," pharynx explained.

"But you're a changeling, what if they take one look at you and decide to just-" thorax began before his brother cut him off, "bro, trust me I'll be fine."

Yeah but-" the younger changeling started again but pharynx said, "thorax, what happen last time I told you to trust me?"

"You mean back at luna's, when you told me, I should take the political classes," thorax said.

"Yeah, when you finally did, look what happened, you gained leadership skills, met the love of your life, started a family, and when you took the eligibility test to run for senator, you passed with flying colors," the lieutenant said.

"Yeah daddy, remember chrysalis's face when you won the election in a landslide?" ocellus said with a giggle.

"Look, I'll be ok, and they won't attack me because I'll be disguised the entire time," pharynx said.

Thorax looked at him for a moment than sighed, "promise me you'll come back."

"I hive swear I will," pharynx said, there was no promise more sacred to changelings then a hive swear, "now let's eat, I don't have to leave until tomorrow, and I want to spend as much time with you guys as possible before I do."

Meanwhile back in dome one, twilight was going through her checklist of things to bring with her to equestria.

"Alright let's see, bits, check, portable computer, check, books on equestrian customs, check, travel pillow, check, two ponies to come with me, unchecked," twilight said, "oh yeah, who am I going to bring?"

Twilight thought to herself for a moment, then she had an idea. She left her house and went directly next door, there was a white building with many blue and purple decorations, rarity for you. It was the top fashion store for dome 1, it was owned and run by her neighbor rarity, who lived just above it with her sister and mare-friend.

Twilight enter the store and was greeted by rarity's voice saying, "just a minute darling, i'm just finishing up back here."

The white unicorn mare with a dazzling purple mane, and wearing a royal blue blouse with moon like decorations(like the one she wore in the nightmare moon timeline of cutie re-mark) and with a cutie mark of three, bright blue diamonds, came from the back room.

"Oh, twilight darling, how are you?" she said coming up to her.

"Hey rarity, is rainbow home, I kinda have to talk to you two about something," twilight asked.

"Oh, terribly sorry, but she's still in dome 2, she's had to work a lot of overtime lately thanks to the whole water crisis, the poor darling's been worked to the bone, but don't worry you can just tell me and I'll make sure to tell her when she gets back," rarity replied than shifted her glance toward a cyan unicorn with an orange mane, "sassy, darling, could you hold down the fort while I talk to my friend here for a moment?"

The other mare nodded and rarity led twilight upstairs, and into a kitchen with a lot of pink decoration.

"Tea?" rarity asked.

"No thank you," twilight said as both of them sat at a table.

"So what did you want to talk about?" rarity asked.

"Well, not many know about this yet ,but luna is actually going to equestria to negotiate something with her sister, the princess there, however they haven't spoken to each other since the great divide, so obviously she has trust issues. So the princess is sending me to somewhere in equestria to see if they're all they say they are and i'm allowed to bring two friends of mine as well as a guard which I would rather have and not need, than need and not have. Then I realised, apart from pharynx who is coming, you and rainbow are my only friends," twilight said.

"Well, it is a little short notice, but I suppose both me and dashie need a vacation," rarity said, "I guess we're coming, when do we leave?'

"Sometime tomorrow," the other mare replied.

"Tomorrow? Oh, that means I have twenty four hours to pack for both me and dashie, find sweetie belle a sitter," "isn't she thirteen?" "i'm sure cocoa and sassy can run the shop for the next couple of days," rarity started to ramble, "thank you for the invitation darling, rainbow and I will meet you tomorrow!"

"Ok then," twilight said leaving the apartment and walking back to her own house. She then took out her checklist and checked the box next to' two ponies coming with me.'

"Welp, guess nothing left to do but wait it out," twilight said to herself, "I wonder what movies are on?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the arrival

The next day, twilight, rarity and a half awake rainbow dash all met at access panel 1A.

Twilight looked at rarity who was telekinetically moving about 7 suitcases. "Um, rarity, do you really need that many bags?"

Rainbow yawned for a minute, then said, "you know how she always says if we went to earth, she'd insist we bring a sundress, yawn, she wasn't kidding."

"Are you ok," twilight asked.

"Didn't get much sleep, stormy's been hammering in the overtime lately, if this negotiation gets us more water, Im taking as much time off as I can get," dash yawned. It was common for pegasie and thestrals to work on water distribution, and all of them knew how seriously stormy took her job as manager. Truth be told, water distribution wasn't rainbow's real passion, it was a temporary job to pay her half of the bills until she got her real dream job, a spot on the lunarbolts. They were the most elite flyers in the republic, dash had envied them since she was a filly, and was constantly practicing to get into the lunarbolt academy.

The three mares entered the tram and after ten minutes they arrived at dome 0.

"Oh, Dome 0, the height of sophistication, and only the first stop, twilight darling, you are so lucky you get to come here whenever you please," rarity said.

"So can anyone else with probable cause," twilight muttered.

The trio was escorted to the palace by two guards. They were lead into the main hall where pharynx, luna and a white unicorn with a blue and cyan mane and black, silver and blue armour.

"Ah twilight, I take it these two are coming as well," luna asked when they entered. Twilight nodded and luna continued, "we will be sending you to a small, quiet town by the name of ponyville, evidently a festival is to be held there tomorrow where my sister plans to announce the merger should things go well. You will be sent to the outskirts of town, your cover is that you are simply there for the celebration."

With that pharynx shifted his form into a black pegasus with a red mane and purple eyes. His fake cutie mark seemed to be a flaming shield.

"Well, i'm all set," he said.

"Everyone ready?" luna asked to which all of them nodded, "alright then." her horn lit up in a bright blue light, the light left her horn and engulfed the four in front of her. When the light faded, they were gone.

"Are you sure this is a smart idea, your highness?" the guard next to her said.

"You know my outlook, captain Armour, I'd rather have the information and not need it, then need it and not have it," luna answered, "prepare for our departure."

"Yes ma'am," captain armour saluted.

Down at the planet, a blast of blue light hit the ground then faded and the four ponies were in its place. Twilight looked around in awe, while she had seen plants and clouds before but the way they were arranged here, it was beautiful. she also noticed the sky was a bright blue rather than the midnight blue with stars they were used to, and the only star that could be seen was the sun. the sun itself felt nice and warm on her coat, and the wind was cool in contrast. She looked out to the horizon, unlike in the republic, there wasn't a dome that would cut you off, it was infinite.

"Wow, I never thought i'd see it," pharynx said jaw dropped.

"It's beautiful," twilight responded before realising they weren't here for the scenery, "come on, we should be close to ponyville."

Meanwhile in canterlot celestia, cadence, and the nobles were waiting for the arrival of princess luna and her senate, whatever that was.

"How much longer before she shows up?" blueblood asked.

"Princess luna will be here soon enough," celestia said.

Then as if on cue, a blue blast of light landed in front of them. Went it faded a cloaked figure, just a head shorter than celestia, along with a blue unicorn with white mane and a playing card cutie mark, a large, cyan earth pony with a full moon cutie mark, a black bat pony with a violet mane and storm cloud cutie mark, and five guards, four in black and silver, the fifth was similar but had various shades of blue, this was likely the captain.

"Princess celestia," the cloaked figure removed her hood revealing her midnight blue coat, and ethereal mane that resembled the night sky, she bowed.

"Princess luna," celestia bowed in return, "it's good to see you, sister." her court was a little set back by this, the lunar princess was her sister?

Luna kept her cold expression, "I hope you've finally resolved the issues that made me and my subjects leave."

"Down to business as always," celestia faked a smile, she thought that luna would be a little happy to see her, but she had seen this coming, "and yes I have tried my best to eliminate these problems. If you and your court would like to come inside, we can begin right after lunch."

"Very well," luna said following her sister.

Blueblood took a look at the lunar senate and scoffed, "your court only has one unicorn? And you actually let this freak show, bat pony in," to this stormy growled in rage, "now you see here, first of all, I am a thestral, not a 'freak show bat pony', secondly I was elected by my fellow citizens to represent them in government, I earned my way in, what did you do to get in?"

Blueblood was about to continue but celestia said, "enough, we are here to negotiate, not get into a race war, blueblood, the lunar republic's government works differently than ours, please don't insult their delegates."

Blueblood brushed himself off then walked away.

Celestia sighed, "I apologize for my nephew, he has the belief only a unicorn can handle government."

"Well if we were back on the moon that would have prevented him from getting into a government position in the first place," luna said, "am I to assume he is the only one in your court with that belief, or are there others, afterall, your court seems to be mostly unicorns."

"Um, well," celestia started before cadence answered for her, "it's mainly just blueblood, the nobles get positions based on their family line, which are mostly unicorns."

When luna looked in the direction of cadence she realised she was face to face with a third alicorn, she just stood there for a moment, jaw dropped. Did celestia have a child? How in the name of faust was she looking at another alicorn.

"Oh, we haven't been introduced, I'm princess Mi Amore Cadenza, but you can call me cadence," cadence let out her hoof, "a pleasure to meet you aunt luna."

"She really bucking did," luna thought to herself be for shaking her hoof.

"I look forward to getting to know you," cadence said, "it was actually my idea to invite you for the festival."

"And I you," luna said flashing a grin, something told her she was going to like her new niece, but she was still gonna chew celestia out.

When she was sure cadence was out of earshot, luna said, "so, you didn't mention I had a niece in any of your letters."

"Oh yes, isn't cadence something," celestia replied.

"So, did you finally settle down or did you have too much wine with your cake again?" luna bluntly asked which actually got a reaction out of her sister, "what no, no, cadence isn't my daughter, she's adopted, and she sees me more like an aunt anyway."

"Than how is she an alicorn?" luna pressed.

"Oh that, It's a spell I recently perfect, when a pony shows great knowledge, understanding, compasion, and magic, the spell will transform them into an alicorn, cadence was chosen when she perfected a love spell that saved her village," celestia explained, "but what about you? Have you any foals?"

Luna let out a small laugh, "no, i'm afraid not, though I do try and help the young ones of the republic as much as I can, but closest thing I have to a child of my own is my student twilight, she's quite the powerful unicorn. And i've known her since she was a filly."

"Come on let's head to the dining room, I made your favorites," celestia said.

"Breakfast for lunch with a large assortment of fruit?" luna asked to which celestia nodded, "Huzzah!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: sweet apple acres

Meanwhile in the outskirts of ponyville, the three mares and disguised changeling were walking towards the town when they all realised, they were all hungry. Well three of them, pharynx was well fed on love from that morning and wouldn't be hungry again until later that night when he inevitably burnt through it.

"Can we get a bite to eat, twi?" dash complained.

"Hold on, I'm trying to use my LPS(lunar positioning system, not littlest pet shop), to figure out how long before we get to ponyville," twilight said annoyed.

"But i'm starving!" dash complained louder.

"Ugh, dashie, we're surrounded by apple trees, just grab one and be done with it!" rarity said.

"I don't think that's-" pharynx began say but it was to late. Rainbow dash flew up and almost grabbed an apple but a voice said, "Ah hope y'all were plannin on payin fer that!"

They all turned to see an orange earth pony with a blond mane and green eyes with a cowboy hat and cutie mark of three apples.

"Uh, sorry we're from out of town and rainbow dash was just starving," twilight explained, "we didn't know these were your apple trees."

"I tried to tell her," pharynx said.

The mare rose an eyebrow, "out of town, huh?" her expression turned to a happier own and she said, "then y'all must be the ones from canterlot, the ones here to check on the catering?"

"What, oh no were just here for the celebration, although we are pretty hungry if you've got any apples for sale," twilight said.

"Well, I appreciate your honesty, at least ah know y'all ain't the type to lie just to get free food," the earth pony said, "name's applejack, glad ta meet ya."

"I'm twilight sparkle, that's rarity, rainbow dash, and…" twilight said before pharynx cut her of, "blast shield."

"Well it's a pleasure, come on the orchard's just a bit this way," applejack said. When they got there applejack grabbed each of them two apples, "alrighty, that'll be 8 bits."

Twilight telekinetically reached into her saddlebag and pulled out eight silver coins with moons engraved into them. She haddened them to applejack who was a little dumbfounded by the appearance of the coins.

"Um, wut in the hay are these?" she asked.

"8 bits, what's it look like?" rainbow dash but in but got pushed away by twilight.

"I don't know how things work where y'all are from, but round here, bits look like this," applejack said putting a gold coin with an engraved sun on the table.

Twilight face hooved, of course a different country has different currency!

"I'm so sorry, where we're from bits look like this and we didn't realise the money difference," twilight blushed.

"Oh, well ya got anything that I can actually consider payment?" applejack asked.

"We have a bit of gold," twilight said.

"That'll do," the orange mare said.

Twilight took out a huge chunk of gold that made A.J. jaw drop.

"Uh-uh, sorry, I don't have change for this, but uh, my friend sunny flare might be able ta trade ya fur bits, just look for carousel boutique, y'all can pay me later," she said still surprised.

"Thank you," twilight said as she put the bits and gold back in her saddle bag and began walking away. The four ponies left and applejack chuckled, "well they were an odd bunch."

She then saw somepony else coming, she seemed to be a blue mare with a white mane, wearing some kind of hat, cape combo, and was a… unicorn. She must have been the ACTUAL supervisor from canterlot.

Oh mistro, tricks up my sleeve, please. Trixie lulamoon, faithful student of princess celestia, part time magician, dangerous alcoholic, and right now, not very happy.

"Ugh, the great and powerful trixie can't believe she has to supervise this boring celebration, couldn't of Celestia have gotten somepony else to deal with this," trixie muttered to the dragon following her.

Spike rolled his eyes, surrogate mother or not, trixie still drove him nuts. "Trixie, you know celestia sent you because you need to learn responsibility, and to finally make some friends so you'll finally drop this holier than thou attitude and your booze problem."

"Attitude, maybe, but Trixie does not have a booze problem!" trixie shot back.

"Yes, 'trixie' does, at the last Grand Galloping Gala, you drank too much wine, flipped a table, yelled, 'I swear to drunk, i'm not Celestia,' then passed out, I had to drag you home!" Spike sighed, "seriously, sometimes I wonder which one of us is the adult."

"Oh, har di har, how much longer before we get to the apple orchard?" Trixie sighed.

"Just ahead," the dragon replied.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, btw I'd like to give a shout out to my friend on the internet and fellow writer, Shadic Midnight blitzer, He writes the time disruption series which if you haven't checked out you should. Till next time, ink out, peace!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This might be the longest chapter to date so brace yourself.**

Chapter 6:complications

A little later with the mane four(fight me) who were just walking out of carousel boutique with a bag of equestrian bits.

On her way out rarity was talking to sunny flare, a power blue unicorn with a short lavender mane with light pink stripes, a fellow fashionista and the shop's owner, the two hit it off instantly.

"But really darling, we can't thank you enough," rarity said.

"Oh, deary, it was nothing, I just can't believe you have that much gold!" sunny flare responded.

"Well, when you run the most famous boutique in your home town, which is pretty big, you tend to have a high income," rarity bosted.

"Yeah, If I ever visit I be sure to swing by, see what the local fashion trends are," sunny replied.

"Alright, well I'm afraid we must be going, have to get a hotel room before they're all taken, ta ta," rarity said before She rejoined the others.

"Alright we have enough bits to last a couple of days, so first we get hotel rooms, then we scope out the town, agreed?" twilight said.

Rainbow dash was about to nod when something caught her attention. A couple of earth pony fillies, one pink with a white mane, the other stone grey with a lighter grey mane. The two were laughing at something, though the way they were dash knew all too well, they were laughing at something, they were laughing at some _one_.

Dash's mind then thought of her old nickname, " _Rainbow crash_." before meeting twilight, pharynx and rarity, dash was constantly picked on because of a little flying incident, she couldn't go out in public without someone laughing at her. Then came the day she met rarity and twilight, they were being bullied by some hot shot pegasus who'd head was so big he should have been too heavy to fly. She challenged him to a race around the dome, and not only did she win, she redefined what was scientifically possible by pulling off a sonic rainboom. The event gained her a cutie mark, gave both twilight and rarity the inspiration to gain theirs and was enough to get princess luna's attention, heck, she said the blast was so powerful it was visible from space!

After that rainbow got the new nickname rainbow _Blast_ , and had been besties with the two unicorns since. She also decided that she would do everything in her power to make sure no one got bullied again, she even became the lunar troop leader for dome 1,(although half the reason was because she had a soft spot for foals.)

She walked a little closer until the fillies were within earshot to see what they were saying.

"Oh, silverspoon, look at this little blank flank of a chicken," one said.

"Yeah Diamond, doesn't have a cutie mark, what a baby," the other, which must have been Silverspoon, said.

"Oh are you gonna cry?" "Diamond" said, whoever they were mocking, they were clearly getting to.

"Yeah, go cry to your mommy, oh wait, you can't, you don't have one!" Silverspoon said, "your parents thought you were a worthless chicken and left you in an orphanage!"

That was the last straw, make fun of someone was bad enough, making fun of someone because they didn't have parents is asking for pain.

"Hey!" she said getting the fillies' attention.

"What do you want?" diamond said. Now rainbow was close enough to see who they were bullying, she was a pegasus filly about the age of Sweetie belle, she had an orange coat, and a lilac mane, she was covered in dirt and her eyes were stained with tears, her wings also seemed smaller then they should have been.

"Mind telling me why you're making fun of the poor kid?" rainbow demanded, a bit of rainbow electricity flaring through her wings, though no one noticed.

"Um, because she's a worthless, blank flank, chicken, duh," diamond said again. Another jolt went through rainbow's wings, this time big enough to catch silverspoon's attention.

"Well knock it off!" Rainbow said sounding angrier.

"Um diamond," Silverspoon said but nobody acknowledged her.

"You can't tell me what to do, you're not my mom!" Diamond shot back. Another jolt went through rainbows wings, this time her mane started to stand on end.

"Well if I was you'd know not to treat ponies like that!" Rainbow yelled.

"Oh, yeah what could you possibly do to me?" Diamond asked.

This flare up rainbow's temper, she spread her wings and the rainbow lightning started going through them like nuts. The lightning effectively scared the crap out of the fillies and they took off running while screaming, "N-n-n-nightmare Pony!"

When she saw they were gone the lightning died down. Rainbow walked over to the filly who was now jaw dropped at the display.

"You ok, kid?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah i'm fine, but… how did you do that?" the filly asked.

"Really, they don't even know about pegasus magic, how far in the dark ages are they?" Rainbow thought to herself than said, "just a little trick we pegasie can learn. But, we're off topic, why were those two making fun of you?"

"Oh, Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon, they think that just because they're rich and have cutie marks that they can make fun of anyone less fortunate than them, ugh, especially me because I can't even fly."

She was about to cry again, but was interrupted by rainbow putting her hoof on her forhead, "what are you doing?"

"Eeyup, just like I though, crossbreed syndrome," Rainbow replied.

"Cross-what?" the filly asked confused.

"Crossbreed syndrome happens when a unicorn and a pegasus have a baby but it ends up with both wings and a horn, kinda like an alicorn, but instead of being more powerful than a normal pony, both are small and useless," rainbow explained, "although, you're in luck, Back where I come from, we have a treatment that should get rid of it, then you'll be able to fly, or do magic, whichever you prefer."

"Really?!" the filly said getting excited.

"Really, tell ya what, i'll see if I can pull some strings so you can come with me and get the treatment, but… are you actually.." "an orphan, yeah. My name's Scootaloo, what's yours?" the now proclaimed scootaloo interrupted her.

"Rainbow dash," Dash replied.

"So when I'm done, do you think you can teach me that cool lightning trick?" scootaloo asked as they began to walk back to the group.

"I don't know, it'd be a little advanced for a filly, but I can teach you the basics, and in a few years time, you might be better at it than me," dash replied.

"Really?" scootaloo asked eyes wide.

"Really," Rainbow dash replied.

Meanwhile back in canterlot, the meeting to discuss the terms of the merger had begun. Luna was sitting next to Celestia on her old thrown, it was a midnight blue, with cyan padding and a crescent moon on top, it was surprisingly well maintain for being a thousand years old, how long was Celestia planning on doing this? Three of the nobles had to give up their seats for the lunar senators, unfortunately for Blueblood, he was one of them and was sitting on a stool on the other side of the room.

"Alright, let us begin," Celestia said.

"Yes, Senator Stormy Night, your department has been handling our biggest concern, so you may start us," Luna said to Stormy.

Blueblood let out a laugh, "If her department is handling it, then no wonder it's your biggest concern."

Stormy shot him a look saying she was not amused, then the thestral mare stood up and said, "I am the senator to dome two, which houses most of the water in the lunar republic, and handles most of the water distribution. Normally we obtain this water by mining ice from comets as they pass by the moon, unfortunately there hasn't been a comet in thirteen years, our water supply is starting to run thin, we've faced water problems before, but this is the longest we've ever gone without mining another comet, if this merger is to happen, then we request that our water supply be replenished enough to last us until the next comet comes, whenever that is."

"Thank you Senator Stormy," Celestia said as stormy sat back down, "well then, it is obvious that replenishing the water is the first thing to be done upon the time of the merger, who is next?"

Senator Harvest Moon stood up and said in a country, "that'd be me, your highness. As senator of Dome 3, ah am responsible for a large fraction of the food grown in the republic, ah also was one of the ponies placed in the department that would regulate trade between the Republic an Equestria, ah'd like to know wut y'all were plannin on tradin."

This time Fancy pants stood up, "well we have a large selection of fruits and vegetables, as well as precious metals, we have also recently begun to revolutionise our travel with steam engines, we may be able to do the same for you."

All three of the senators suddenly had giant grins on their faces and were trying to contain their laughter.

Fancy pants gave them a blank stare, "what's so funny? Is there something in my teeth."

"Um, no," Stormy said still reframing from laughter.

"It's just, we figured out how how ta make steam engines, wut was it, 600 years ago?" Harvest Moon said.

"Actually, I believe it was 700 years ago," Rules Card corrected him.

"And precious metals, we've got plenty," Stormy said taking out a gold brick to prove her point.

"You just carry a gold brick around?" Rules asked her.

"It was a gift from my grandmare," Stormy replied.

Blueblood was shocked, these lunar ponies were rich enough that one who was a social outcast in equestria had enough to just carry around a gold brick for the heck of it. If this merger succeeded he could become even richer!

"But yes, ah'm afraid the only thing worth trading is the food, an ah'm sure most of it we got back at the Republic," Harvest moon finished.

"So trade isn't high on the list of priorities," Celestia sighed.

"Senator Rules Card, you've been quiet most of the meeting, would you voice your concerns on the merger?" luna asked the unicorn.

"I have two concerns with this your majesties, one: saying that you have only developed steam power just now doesn't paint a pretty picture of equestrian technology, while we in the republic have been redefining the meaning of the word for centuries," Rules card said. He then telekinetically took out a black disc about the size of a horse-shoe. He pressed a small blue button on it and blue lights shined from it, "during our time on the moon, ponies, changelings and yaks have been inventing new technologies to improve our day to day lives."

The lights began to show images of all three mentioned species working with various machines, the equestrian nobles were amazed at the fact that there seemed to be no magic behind it.

"Using technology we have improved almost every aspect of pony life such as…" the images shifted to several creatures riding in some kind of hovering vehicle, "transportation," the image shifted again to a pony conversing with a yak through some kind of mirror, "communication," the image change another time to royal guards at target practice with very odd long range weapons, "national security," the image shifted a final time to show ponies in odd armor walking on an asteroid, "with technology, the only limit, is the distant stars," Rules took a bow as everyone in the room gave applause to his presentation. The lights faded and he put the strange device away.

"When did you make that?" Luna asked him.

"Oh, I've had it for a month, I'm supposed to do the same presentation at your academy next week," Rules replied before turning his attention back to the rest of the court, "although that is only one of my concerns, you see, I am senator of Dome One, a residential dome, and thus, my biggest concern is with the rights and well being of the citizens."

"I'll take it from here, Rules," Luna said, "much like him, the well being of my subjects is always my top priority. If this merger is to happen, I demand that all my subjects be given equal rights and responsibilities as any born in equestria, I also want my senate to make up half of the court."

This got all of the nobles to gasp.

Blueblood yelled, "I refuse to give up my position in government to that bat pony trash!"

"Blue Blood!" celestia yelled.

Stormy's wings flared with violet lightning, which was a clear sign for Rules and Harvest to hold her back, "Let me at em, let me at em!"

" **Stormy, Calm yourself,** " Luna said in her canterlot voice.

The thestral calmed down and the lightning ceased.

Celestia looked at Blueblood, "Nephew, weather you like it or not if, Luna rejoins Equestria, she will be my equal, If she wishes to have her senate be placed in the royal court, I'm afraid she has all the power to do so." she then turned to her sister and her senate, "I agree to your terms, do we have a deal?"

Luna paused for a moment, then spoke, "yes. We will rejoin equestria, tomorrow we will sign a document solidifying the merger, however if another thing goes wrong before then, you can kiss your merger goodbye."

"Verywell then," celestia said, "meeting adjourned."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: party time!

After the meeting, Luna found Celestia in the royal gardens. She was staring at some peculiar statue of an eastern dragon-like creature.

"Discord," Luna said staring at the statue, "oh, how the mighty have fallen."

She still remembered when that horrible creature ruled Equestria. Soon after the first pony settlers moved in, the Draconequus appeared out of nowhere and began turning everything to madness. Eventually, after about a year of convincing Celestia, the two sisters finally took action. The two were forced to use the elements of harmony. Six stones that when brought together by two or more who embodied their respective traits could do virtually anything. The royal sisters unleashed this power on discord, turning him into a statue.

"Sister, what is the real reason you want the republic to join equestria?" luna asked. Celestia was a little shot back at this.

"Why luna, whatever do you mean?" she said a little shakily, luna didn't buy it, Celestia caved and said, "Not here, I don't want _him_ to know."

Luna followed Celestia to her private study, which was in worse condition than hers.

"Make no mistake, I want you back more than anything, but… yes, I have ulterior motives for the republic joining equestria. When you left equestria, the elements somehow knew about it. They noticed our crumbling relationship, and when you left, they cut their ties to us, I was never able to use them again," Celestia said.

Luna rolled her eyes, "wow sister, I'm so sorry you can't use your magical mcguffin to zap all of your problems away anymore."

"Luna this is serious because…" Celestia said, "he's breaking free."

Is actually got threw to luna, she knew that the only weapon that has ever worked on discord were in fact the elements, she had been researching ways to defeat him without the elements for years but without a test subject there was no way to be sure it would even work.

"How long?" luna asked.

"I estimate three months," Celestia said, "however there is hope, a few years ago, I felt three of the elements awaken in three fillies in the same day, I knew this would not be enough to defeat discord, however I felt the other three soon after, they were much fainter, but I eventually discovered they were coming from the moon. A few years after that I discovered discord was chipping away at his prison. I realised I needed to get in contact with you so we could bring the elements together and defeat him for the foreseeable future."

" _Rarity, Rainbow, and… Twilight_ ," luna thought. She too had felt the spirit of the elements inside of them, and when it never faded, she made sure to be an active part of these ponies' lives, at some point, they became like children to here, especially Twilight, she would not let harm come to them, or any of her subjects.

"You begged me for the merger,just to get to three ponies?" luna asked, on the verge of going ballistick, but she remained calm, "look sister, I'll continue the merger, and the ponies will face discord should it come to it, but their lives are to remain normal after that, and there had never be an incident again."

"Ok, but what's the difference to when you and I dealt with every problem?" celestia asked.

"I felt better about it when it was my own life on the line, and not my subjects risking theirs' for me," Luna said walking away. She would rather die than let her ponies be hurt.

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Rarity and Rainbow Dash were in the middle of a discussion that would change everything.

"So let me get this straight, you find a filly with crossbreed syndrome, getting bullied because of it, find out she's an orphan, and then immediately want to adopt her?" Rarity asked her mare friend for what had to be the third time.

"Well yeah, I mean come on, there's no way any doctor down here will know what crossbreed syndrome is let alone how to cure it," rainbow dash pleaded.

"But Dashie, we aren't ready for foals, we aren't even married yet!" Rarity said.

"Come on rarity, she's thirteen, teenagers rarely get adopted, and we are already Sweetie belle's legal guardians," Rainbow argued. Yes, after a cooking incident where their mother, Cookie Crumbles, accidentally burned the house down, she was deemed an unfit mother and lost custody of sweetie belle, who then moved in with her sister.

"Well, you've got me there, and I guess, I've always wanted a daughter. Oh, alright fine, tomorrow we'll adopt her, then get her the treatment for her condition," rarity finally caved. Dash smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "that's why I love, you're way too generous."

The two rejoined the group to find a very confused Scootaloo who was just staring at Twilight.

"You tried to explain to her how the cure to crossbreed syndrome was invented didn't you?" dash asked the unicorn.

"Yeah, then she got so absorbed into what she was saying that she was talking too fast to even understand her," pharynx said as twilight blushed.

The next thing anyone knew someone yelled, "GggggAaaassssPpppppEe!

All of them turned to see a pink mare running at them at ramming speed, toppled over pharynx and shot up saying, "New ponies!"

"What?" twilight said.

"You guys are the second, third, four and fifth ponies I've seen today that I've never met!" the mare said, "and I know EVERYPONY in Ponyville."

"Oh really," Pharynx said.

"Yes, she does," Scootaloo said.

"Yeah, and since you're new I gotta throw a party for ya so You can get to know everypony," the mare said, "the names, Pinkamena Diane Pie, but you can call me Pinkie."

"Very nice to meet you, Pinkie," Twilight said.

"Good to meet you too Twilight, can't talk though, I gotta go get the party ready, I'll see you later!" Pinkie said running off.

"Did you ever tell her your name?" rainbow asked.

"No, I didn't," Twilight said confused.

Once again back in canterlot, captain shining armor, a white unicorn with a blue and cyan mane, and lieutenant midnight blitzer, a blue pegasus with a dark blue mane with red streaks, were leaving the office of royal guard captain, battle scar. Both of them were members of the lunar guard, and due to the merger would be answering to the captain of the royal guard.

"For Luna's sake, I hope we get to see that crazy mare as little as possible," midnight said.

"Well unfortunately for us, starting tomorrow she's our boss," shining sighed.

"Excuse me?" a feminine voice said.

Shining turned to see a beautiful pink mare with a violet and yellow mane, stunning blue eyes and seemed to be an alicorn.

"Uh, yeah, I'm princess cadence, have either of you seen Princess Luna? You both seemed to be her guards so I thought you might know where she is," Cadence said.

"Um, yes, I believe she went to the gardens, I could escort you if you want," Shining replied.

"Oh, no, no that won't be necessary," Cadence said.

"I insist," Shining said.

"Well, okay then," Cadence said walking off, shining following. Midnight rolled his eyes and followed after them.

"So, what are your names?" Cadence asked striking up a conversation.

"Captain Shining Armor, he's Lieutenant Blitzer," Shining said.

"I imagine being a lunar guard is uneventful since any enemies of the country are completely incapable of getting to you," Cadence said.

"Not really, just last week, a unicorn named Loose Cannon tried to blow up Dome 5 due to Dome sickness," lieutenant Blitzer said bluntly.

"Dome sickness?" the alicorn asked confused.

"It's a mental problem that every now and then makes ponies, changelings and yaks do crazy things, happens when you stare at the moon's surface for too long, most of the time the ones doing it are claustrophobic," shining replied.

"In essence, it's feeling trapped in the dome and trying to force your way out," Midnight added.

"That's horrible, does it happen often?" Cadence asked

"No, at most we get like five reports a year, I've never personally had any experience of it, yes I do find myself staring at out beyond the dome every now and then, but rather than focus on the dome, my attention is at the stars," shining replied, "they're so much clearer up there."

"I'd love to see it sometime," Cadence said.

"Getting a little too friendly with the guards, cousin," a male voice said.

Cadence sighed, "Hello, Blue blood."

The unicorn stallion looked at the lunar guards, " _at least they were smart enough to have a unicorn be the guards' captain,_ " he thought.

"So, you two are some the elite guards of the lunar republic, can't say I expected much after seeing their court," Blueblood said snootily.

"That's, not very nice, Blueblood," Cadence said annoyed.

"Oh, like you can say anything, you aren't of noble blood, you used to be a pegasus, and everyone knows unicorns are the superior race!" blue blood said.

This time however midnight said something, "you're a prince, right?"

"Yes, what of it?" blueblood raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's just your behavior, you are completely insensitive to those around you and constantly say how great unicorns are in relation to everyone else just because you're one, if I were you, I'd work on my manners, you may be a prince but you sure don't act like one," midnight said which nearly made blueblood go ballistic, although for probably the first time in years, he thought rationally, " _unfortunately if I chew him out, Luna will pull out of the merger, and not only will my wealth not be increased, but the second word gets out it's my fault, my reputation is down the drain._ "

The prince scoffed and walked away.

"How do you deal with him," Shining asked.

"I remind myself he's not really my cousin," Cadence said bluntly.

"He's not?" Shining asked again.

"Yeah, he's Celestia's seventeenth cousin," Cadence smirked, "if it wasn't for the fact he proved he was also related to Princess Platinum, he wouldn't be any more royal than anypony else."

Cadence and shining bursted out laughing, midnight also had a small smirk.

The three of them began walking toward the gardens but about halfway to the gardens before luna walk out of Celestia's study right in front of them.

"Oh, aunt luna, I was just looking for you, a couple of your guards volunteered to escort me," Cadence said.

"I see, Celestia needed to talk to me in private for a moment, Captain Armor, Lieutenant Blitzer, you are dismissed," Luna said.

The guards saluted and left, Shining looking back at Cadence when he did.

"You like her, don't you?" Midnight said eyeing him.

"Yeah, right, me and a princess, like that'll ever happen," Shining said.

Later back in Ponyville, the mane 4 were dumbstruck. Not only had pinkie followed through on her promise, but the extent she went to was amazing for a welcome party. There were pinatas, a fondue fountain, a mile long snack table, and practically everyone in town showed up!

"This is probably the biggest waste of supplies I have ever seen," Pharynx said jaw dropped.

"Why is it a waste?" Scootaloo asked.

"Better question, how is it not a waste?" Twilight said, "yes, I have seen parties, but this is a little extreme!"

"Ya see Scoots, back where we're from, we don't have enough resources to waste on constant parties, especially one of this size, we only throw big parties for the big 3, any other time it's a substantially smaller party, usually for a birthday or something," rainbow dash said.

"What are the big 3?" Scootaloo asked again.

"Hearts and Hooves day, Founder's landing, and Dreamer's eve," Rarity said.

"Ok, I know about hearts and hooves day, founder's landing's name says it all, but whats dreamer's eve?" the filly asked a final time.

"It's only the best holiday ever!" Rainbow said.

"The Dazzling costumes," Rarity added.

"The free candy," Pharynx said.

"The funny tricks," Twilight finished, "it's easily the most important holiday of our culture."

"Costumes, candy, and tricks, sounds kind of like Nightmare night," Scootaloo said.

"Nightmare night, how could a holiday named that possibly be anything like Dreamer's eve?" rarity asked.

"Doesn't matter, this may be a waste, but let's not let it go to waste!" Rainbow said.

The ponies slipt up to do different things. Rainbow and Scootaloo started dancing. Rarity saw sunny flare and they started to talk fashion. The only ones who didn't have something to do were twilight and pharynx.

"So, what do you want to do?" pharynx asked.

"I guess we should just talk to some ponies," Twilight said.

Meanwhile, Trixie was walking up to a cider stand. The barista seemed to be a member of the apple family, Big Mic, was it? To be honest she didn't care after the day she'd had.

"Hit me with your strongest cider," she said. Spike had gone off with some foals, so she was free to get drunk, the consequences were future Trixie's problem.

Almost every aspect of her assignment went wrong, the earth pony in charge of catering nearly broke her leg, the crazy pegasus on weather seemed harmless, but messed up her mane which lead to problems with the stylist later, and probably the worst was the mare in charge of music.

When read the name Fluttershy, she expected some timid mare she could walk all over, but no, it had to be ironic.

The yellow pegasus with a short pink mane that covered her eye seemed to be orchestrating a ton of birds, then she suddenly stopped and said, "Mortikai, you're singing a little off-key again."

The blue jay she was talking to seemed to blush and she said, "it's ok, just try to work on it, we only have till tomorrow."

"Miss, shy," Trixie said.

"You must be the one from Canterlot, please call me Flutter, seriously, call me Flutter," Fluttershy said.

"Are these actually birds? Wheres the trumpets, the drums? I thought you were in charge of the music, not the animals," Trixie said.

"Couldn't go five seconds without being offensive could you?" Spike asked.

Trixie looked at the mare who's face was littered with disappointment.

"I'm sorry, when did you become the music expert?" flutter said with a raised eyebrow, "music can come from anywhere, sweetheart, just cause you don't like doesn't mean everypony else won't."

After that, she and Spike had a lengthy conversation about the ins and outs of being a dragon, soon after Trixie ran into some insane pink mare, and now here she was here.

Back with twilight who had noticed the moon was rising, it was hard for her to believe her home was so far away, and yet right within sight, however, her thought was interupetd by pinkie yelling, "the mare in the moon is gone!"

"The what?" twilight said.

"You, know nightmare moon! The evil alicorn spirit that lives on the moon," pinkie said, "an imprint of her face is on the moon and now it's gone!"

"Evil alicorn?" twilight said before getting a thought, "wheres the town liabrary?"

"Middle of town, acrossed the street from the hat store, why?" pinkie said.

"I need to do a little research," twilight said walking off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Welp, Ima back! And to make up for the hiatus, two chapters in one day.**

Chapter 8: nightmare moon.

Twilight couldn't believe what she had just read, her thought's were blaring as she remembered the words that hit her the hardest, "jealousy, destruction, violence, nightmare moon, monsters," that last one hit her the hardest. How...how could Equestria see them like that?

She read over the story one more time to make sure she didn't misread it.

" _Long ago, in the land of Equestria, lived two, royal sisters. The older sister rose the sun in the morning, while the younger rose the moon in the night. Though as time passed the younger sister grew jealous that the ponies would frolic and play in the sun, and sleep through her beautiful nights. Eventually, that jealousy turned her into a monster, Nightmare Moon. she enlisted the help of demons known as changelings and thestrals, as well as begin to telepathically enslave ponies, and their northern neighbors the yaks, her army began attacking innocent ponies in the streets and burnt down homes leaving no survivors, eventually, the older sister was forced to use the most powerful magic in existence, the elements of harmony, to trap her and her army in the moon. The older sister took charge of both the sun and the moon, but a mark on the moon's surface proved that nightmare would return. The mare in the moon has been visible ever since, but it is said that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in nightmare moon's escape. Only the elements of harmony can defeat her._ "

She hadn't misread a bit of it. All of this was wrong, nightmare moon was obviously referring to luna, but she never became a monster, she was still the caring monarch, who had the wisdom of an elder, but the energy of a child she had always been, the ponies and yaks had been supporting luna, not brainwashed, and changelings and thestrals weren't demons! And the bit of Celestia using the elements to banish Luna and her followers, utterly impossible! Luna had made the elements a key part of pre-republic history, and thus an educated mare like twilight was completely aware that it takes two to six creatures to activate the elements, the only creature who probably could ever use all six of them by themselves would be the living definition of mary sue, which was also impossible.

"Why, why would they think such things? All of this is-" " Twily!" her train of thought was interrupted by Pharynx bursting into the library.

"Twilight, you've been in here for 5 hours, what have you been doing," he asked, though all the books made it blatantly obvious.

"This isn't good pharynx, it's… impossible to describe! Uh, here just read this!" twilight said opening the book on the elements of harmony to the page about nightmare moon. Pharynx began silently reading the book, his expression becoming grimmer by the second.

"We have to tell the princess," he finally said dropping his disguise to reveal a black and blue jumpsuit-like outfit. He raised his right foreleg to his mouth, on it was a long distance communicator the guards used to keep in touch, "testing, this is lieutenant Pharynx calling Captain Shining Armor, do you copy?" no response. "I have important information that must make it to Princess Luna, do you copy?"

"We must be too far out of range of the satellites," Twilight sighed.

"Just great, can you teleport us?" Pharynx asked.

"If I knew where I was going, she's somewhere in Equestria's capital, that's too vague, if I try to teleport based off that, we might end up beneath a building, or inside of someone," Twilight said making them both shudder.

"Ok, then, we have to wait for her to come to us, but by then it might be too late," Pharynx said.

"Actually, the merger's not official until she and Celestia sign a document, which they plan to make it a public event, they might be here at sunrise," Twilight said, "come on, help me find everything we need to show her, and the list is pretty long."

Later, it was a few minutes to sunrise and the town was gathered outside city hall, Rainbow and Rarity were generally excited, though they hadn't seen Twilight or pharynx in some time. The crowd was hushed as a tan earth-pony with a white mane walked up on stage.

She cleared her throat and said, "Citizens of Ponyville, and visitors from all around Equestria…"

"And a few outside it," Rainbow snickered.

"It is my honor to announce the arrival of our Wise and benevolent ruler, Princess Celestia!" the Mayor said.

"That's our cue!" flutter said as the bird orchestra began. A purple curtain was dropped revealing the snow-white alicorn with her ethereal, rainbow mane. She was followed by Princess Cadence, Prince Blue-Blood, a dozen guards, and on the sidelines were three ponies no one recognized, except Rainbow and Rarity of course.

"Citizens of Equestria, I may say this every year, but it is truly time for a new day for Equestria," Celestia said. The next thing you knew, the moon lit up bright blue, yet everyone noticed Celestia wasn't doing anything, truth be told no one had ever seen her lower the moon, but everyone assumed she did.

When the moon was nearly set, she rose the sun and continued, "And I happy to say, this new day is the first I get to spend with my sister, Princess Luna!"

Luna flew into sight and landed at her sister's side. The crowd was initially surprised, they were unaware their princess had a sister.

"My sister has been running her own country for the past millennia…" Celestia said.

"Though after much consideration and negotiation, I have chosen to resume co-rule of Equestria," Luna added, "as well as my country becoming an equestrian colony."

The crowd was silent for a moment, then began to applaud. Celestia took out a document written on parchment, "With the signing of this document, Equestria will be whole once again."

The crowd applauded again, Celestia signed her name on the document. Then telekinetically handed the pen to luna. Luna almost signed the document before a familiar voice yelled, "STOP!"

The entire crowd went silent, everyone turned in the direction of Twilight who was holding a book, and Pharynx who was no longer disguised and wearing his armor.

"A changeling!" Blue-Blood yelled.

Some of the guards approached them, but Pharynx pulled out an I.D., "Lieutenant Pharynx of the Lunar Republic Royal Guard!"

"One of yours? But didn't you only bring 5 guards?" Celestia asked.

Luna disregarded this, "Twilight, what have you found?"

Twilight walked pass the guards and said, "you wouldn't believe it if I hadn't brought it."

She handed the book to Luna, who began speed reading it. Every second she spent she seemed to be harboring a different emotion, shock, disgust, rage. Celestia saw luna's wings being covered in bright blue lightning. Rainbow and rarity moved up to Twilight's side, Scootaloo hiding between them.

"What in the world did you show her?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Something she needed to see," Twilight said. Luna had a final angry expression and slammed the book shut.

"Luna, is everything alright?" Celestia asked.

"Luna…" Luna turned to her, "I thought I was… Nightmare Moon to you?"

Celestia, along with most of the crowd gasped, but for different reasons, Celestia that she had found out about the one thing she made effort to hide from her, the rest that they were looking at the real Nightmare moon.

"Luna let's calm down now, we have a deal to finish," Celestia began walking back, she knew how dangerous luna was when she was mad. Clouds began to form in the area, swirling just above Luna.

"The deal? **You insult my subjects and I by rewriting history to accuse us, and you think there is still is going to be a deal!?** " she yelled in her Canterlot voice, lightning shot out of her wings and into the clouds sparking an electrical storm, she held the merger document in front of her, then used her magic to burn it, "Deal's… off."

"Guards!" BlueBlood yelled, "Detain Nightmare Moon!"

Several pegasus guards swooped in from above but before they could do anything Lieutenant Blitzer used his lightning to knock them all back, "Not gonna happen!"

Several unicorn guards charged their magic, each sent a beam but they were all blocked by Shining armor's Shield spell, when he dropped it, every lunar guard, Pharynx included, drew their weapons.

"We don't want to hurt you, but we will!" Shining yelled. The lunar senate, along with the three mares and hidden filly got close to Luna.

She announced one more thing in her canterlot voice, " **Celestia! You know not what you have done, the merger is off, if any equestrian force tries to come to the republic it means war, My citizens and I will find our own way to survive,** and if I never see you again, it will be too soon!"

Luna unfurled her wings as they and her horn and eyes began to glow blue, all of the lunar ponies were engulfed in the blue light, which then shot up to the setting moon, an imprint of Luna's face appearing as it did. A few seconds later, the moon hid behind the horizon.

"Luna... I'm sorry," Celestia whispered to herself.

Meanwhile…

" _Oh poor Celestia, your actions have caused you to lose your sister once again,_ " the mysterious being mentally laughed, " _Oh, but do please press on, a war is JUST what this Draconequis needs!_ "


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: the return.

"Lunar News Network! With News Flash and Special Report"

"Good evening, I'm News Flash," a tan unicorn with a brown mane and mustache in a blue suit said. said.

"And I'm Special Report," a red changeling mare added.

"Tonight's top story, war with Equestria?" News flash said.

"That's right News, earlier today Princess Luna attempted a peaceful negotiation with the ruler of Equestria, Princess Celestia, however vice-president of the Lunar Foundation of Science, Twilight Sparkle, discovered a mass insult to our leader and country, as well as evidence Equestria covered up the events of the Great Divide," Special report added.

"When asked for comment, Senator Thorax had this to say," News said before cutting to a clip of Thorax, "While we by no means want conflict, war is definitely in the realm of possibility."

"We will be keeping up with this story as it develops," Special report said.

"But first, here's Yalli Williams with the weather, Yalli?" News said as it cut to a yak, "Meteor Shower!"

"Thanks, Yalli," News finished.

Luna then turned off the monitor and sighed, "this is bad."

"Princess Luna I am so Sorry, I didn't mean to start a war, or for Rainbow and Rarity to kidnap anyone, I just…" Twilight started but Luna cut her off, "Twilight, calm down, you didn't start a war if anything we are in a cold war, you did the right thing showing me that book, Celestia obviously was hiding it from me, and I already scolded Rainbow and Rarity, besides the filly came willingly remember?"

Earlier, soon after returning, Luna had noticed the stowaway.

"You kidnapped an equestrian Filly?!" Twilight Yelled.

"You do realize how serious that is?" Luna agreed.

"Hold on, let me explain!" Rainbow said.

"Please do," Luna said.

"You see Dashie met this filly.." Rarity added.

"And She had Crossbreed syndrome!" Rainbow said.

"So we were going to," "I came on my own, alright!" everyone's attention shifted toScootaloo.

"When Rainbow dash Said I have Cross-whatever, and said she could Help I jumped at the chance of finally being able to fly, and when I got here I figured I'd just stay because I knew no one would miss me!" Scootaloo said.

"She's an orphan," Rarity said.

"In fact…" Dash said, causing Scootaloo to turn her head, "We were hoping we could… adopt her."

Scootaloo just looked at them, "Really?"

"Yeah, Really," the couple smiled warmly.

Luna looked at Scootaloo, she knew what it was like to be an orphan, it had been misreble until she and Celestia were adoptted, and this filly had it worse. Luna sighed and smiled, "if that is the case, I'll allow it, I'll put the adoption through, as well as arrange her treatment."

"Princess…" Rarity said.

"I know life from her perspective, I would not wish that life on anyone else," Luna smiled, "now I would be heading home, the press is likely going to be swarming the palace in less than ten minutes, so now would be the best time to leave."

"So then, I finally get…" Scootaloo started, but was just buried in a hug. Luna and Twilight couldn't help but smile at the new family.

Back to the present.

"But what if Equestria attacks?" Twilight asked.

"Don't worry, I have the domes' teleportation disruptors on for the foreseeable future, no unauthorized teleportation into or between is even possible," Luna said, "and Equestria isn't my biggest concern."

"What do you mean?" Twilight Followed her. Luna stopped at a stained glass window depicting a strange creature being vanquished by six stones, Luna remembered seeing an exact replica in Canterlot Castle.

"There is a reason celestia wanted the lunar republic to join Equestria because we have half of something needed to defeat… Discord!" Luna said.

"Discord!" Twilight yelped, "But he was turned to stone by you and celestia over a thousand years ago!"

"Yes, but that monster has been chipping away at his prison, I anticipated this, and began developing weapons to fight him, unfortunetly, I thought we had years," Luna said, "We only have three months."

"Three months!" Twilight said, she took three deep breaths, "Uh, the elements of harmony! You and Celestia can use them just like last time!"

"No Twilight, when I left equestria, I left my relationship with my sister severed, niether of us can ever use them again," Luna explained, "But you can."

"Say what now?" Twilight asked confused.

"Remember I said we have half of what is needed to defeat discord?" Luna said, " was referring to you, Rainbow and Rarity, I have felt the elements awaken within you."

"We, embody the element?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, you house the element of magic, the others loyalty, and generosity," Luna said, "the elements only work if there is a relationship between the bearers, I didn't tell you because if you felt compelled to be friends a real friendship would never blossom, so I kept it secret, but made sure to be an active part of your lives."

"So, I'm only your student because-" "Twilight, you were my student long before I felt the elements, You got in on your own merits," Luna cut her off, "however, the other three elements are in Equestria, that is our only problem."

"You're right, it could take years to find them, not to mention the fact of we just said if they come anywhere near us it's war," Twilight said.

"We will think of a plan, be sure to tell the others of this, they need to be as in the know as possible," Luna said, "I am going to see if we can push developement of our anti-discord weaponry any faster."

"And I'll try and think of a plan," Twilight said. The two mares went in opposite directions, both hoping to have some success.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: New home.

Rainbow, Rarity, and Scootaloo had just gotten off the tram to access 1A. Scootaloo was still awe-struck, the planet was a beautiful sight from here, she even swore she saw the clouds in the shape of a unicorn's (or maybe an alicorn's) face, and the stars were clearer than ever.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Scootaloo said.

"Well that's just the beginning, Your life is gonna be awesome from here on in!" Rainbow said.

"Yes, we'll show you home just after we pick up my little sister," Rarity added, "She is about your age, in fact, you might need to share a room."

"So wait, I have an aunt my age?" Scootaloo asked, "Well that'll be a funny story!"

"Where has Sweetie belle been anyhow?" Dash asked.

"Sleepover at the Whooves's," Rarity replied.

Scootaloo watched the surroundings as they walked, Dome one looked a lot like the pictures of Manehatten she'd seen in magazines, just no large skyscrapers. The ponies they passed seemed nice enough, but a lot of them had a love for the color blue. They passed a large building that seemed to be a school of some kind.

"Wazzat?" She asked.

"Oh, that's Luna's academy for gifted young ones, both Rainbow and I went there when we were your age, and Sweetie goes there now," Rarity replied.

"Best school in the L.R," Rainbow added.

"Hopefully we can get you enrolled before the end of the summer, makes things so much easier," Rarity said. The three went up to a tan building with a holographic, envelope sign.

"Uh, This is a post office," Scootaloo said.

"Yeah, but a friend of ours lives upstairs, it's a common thing here, we live above rarity's shop," Rainbow replied gesturing the stairs on the side of the building. The three walked up to the door and Rarity rang the doorbell.

A few seconds later a grey pegasus with a blond mane, yellow eyes, and a bubble cutie mark opened the door.

"Oh, hi Rainbow, Rarity, and who's this?" the mare asked.

"Hey, Derpy, this is Scootaloo, we just adopted her," Rainbow said.

"Derpy?" Scootaloo asked.

"Ha hah, that was my high school nickname, Got it because of a little chemistry incident that had my eyes crossed for like three months!" Derpy said, "You can call me muffins if you want."

"Ok muffins," Scootaloo said.

"Muffins Darling, we're just here to Fetch Sweetie, Our trip was cut a little short," Rarity said.

"Oh, ok, Sweetie Belle, Your sister's back early!" Muffins called.

"Ok, I'm coming!" a voice said in reply. Within a few seconds a white unicorn filly with a pink and purple mane, wearing a blue gaming headset(not that scootaloo knew what it was) with a pink music note. She was being followed by another unicorn filly that looked a lot like Muffins, likely her daughter.

"Me and Dinky were playing some PF2," Sweetie Belle said, "see ya Saturday, Dinkie!"

"Bye, Sweetie Belle!" Dinky waved.

Sweetie belle left the apartment then noticed Scootaloo, "Um, Guys I think you're being followed."

"Oh, right, Sweetie this is Scootaloo, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle," Rarity said.

sweetie blankly stared at her, "You adopted her?"

"How'd ya guess?" Rainbow asked.

"Games make you smart, but are you two really sure you can handel it?" Sweetie asked.

"We've been raising you just fine for the past 3 years," Rainbow said.

"Point taken," Sweetie said, "I take it we'll be sharing a room?"

"Yes, we don't really have any spares," Rarity said, "I'll be taking her to dome 5 for a little shopping trip tomorrow."

"That's cool I guess, Sleep over every night!" Sweetie belle said, "But the Y-box is mine."

"What's a Y-box?" Scootaloo asked.

Sweetie Belle was shocked for a moment, then put her hoof on Scoot's shoulder, "We have much to discuss."

Meanwhile in dome 8, in a secret testing room at the L.F.S., Luna was overseeing the testing of Project: Eclispe. With her was Doctor Whooves, a brown earth pony, with an hourglass cutie mark.

"The test are running as scheduled, your majesty," he said in his British accent, "but at our current rate, we will miss our deadline."

"Is there any way we can speed things up?" Luna asked.

"If we had a sample of Discord, like a peice of his statue, it would help our development for sure," the doctor replied.

Luna nodded, then took out her phone, "Get me covert ops!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Spy me a statue.

Sweetie belle led Scootaloo into their, now shared, room. The walls were a light purple, on the left side of the room was a bed with a diamond blue blanket covered in Pink music notes. There was also a black and purple chair on wheels in front of it was a shelf with a thin grey rode type thing, the room also had music note currents, an odd device(MP3 Player) a rug that looked like a dance floor, A machine that was labeled "Karaoke," and various other things.

Sweetie Belle got in the chair and telekintectically took out a remote, she pressed a button and a holographic screen appeared, "What kind of movies do you like?"

"Movies?" Scootaloo asked with a confused look.

"You don't know about movies either? What have you been living under a moon-rock all your life?" Sweetie asked.

"No, I've lived in an orphanage all my life," Scootaloo said.

"Figure of speech," Sweetie Belle replied, "Alright, you can at least read, right?"

Scootaloo nodded, then sweetie continued, "you pick a movie, I'm going to get some popcorn."

As the unicorn filly left the room, Scootaloo examined the remote, it had a ton of buttons which she didn't know what each did. She picked the remote up with her mouth then sat in the chair, the screen was on something called, "Moonflix," she pressed one of the buttons and the movie selection moved to the right, she began reading titles off, "Mission Implausible, nah, Foalzen, nope, Pony rangers? Seems interesting."

Sweetie Belle came back into the room holding a bowl of popcorn, "Movie night is ago."

A few hours later, in Canterlot, a chariot pulled into the castle runway. From it, Spike, followed by a very hungover Trixie, left it.

"Thanks mike," Spike said to one of the pegasi, "Ah, Castle sweet castle."

"Yeah… Wh- whatever," Trxie said.

"That's what you get for drinking a whole gallon of highly alcoholic cider," Spike sighed, "Least this time I don't need to drag you."

"sh-sh-shut , hiccup, up!" Trixie groaned, "Ugh, that was a disaster."

"Tell me about it, a country we didn't know exist had almost merged with us, but pulled out at the literal last second!" Spike exclaimed.

"Wuh?" Trixie mumbled.

"Oh, right, you've been hungover all day," Spike said, "I'll remind you later."

The two walk to their room, Trixie tripping multiple times. On the way there they ran into Princess Celestia, who up till now had been held up in her study.

"Oh, Spike, Trixie, how'd the celebretion preparation go?" she faked a smile. She then noticed the fact of how horribly Trixie looked, "that bad, huh?"

"Went fine, just somepony threw a party last night, and Trixie had just a bit too much cider," Spike explained.

"Trixie.. Urp, regrets nothing!" the unicorn said lazily.

"Anyway, we saw what happened with your sister… is she really-" "Nightmare Moon?" Celestia interrupted him, "no, nightmare moon is nothing more than a fictious character, she never really existed. Altough she was definitely based on her."

"Are we really going to war with her though?" Spike asked.

"No, she said if we do anything else against her or try to make contact we will, uh doi," Trixie said lazily, both the dragon and alicorn surprised she remembered that.

"Sorry again, although don't get all hung up, I'm sure the after party tonight will be fun," Spike said.

"Well it's a nice thought, but… I might just skip it this year," Celestia said walking away.

"She's really upset hun trixie?" spike said but got no response, "Trixie?"

He then saw the magician passed out on the floor, "celestia give me strenght."

A few hours later halfay across the castle, a single gaurd positioned on watch duty all night was having trouble staying awake. His eyes were slowly draging to sleep when he heard a door open, he jerked his spear in that direction, then noticed nopony was at the door.

"Quickshot! You had better not be trying to scare me again, I know a pepper spray spell!" he said. He heard running behind him, then to his left, then his right. the windows shut themselves concealing the room in darkness.

"Quick?" he said in a meek voice.

The another voice, sounding like it was being said through a fan said from above, "Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly."

The guard looked up and was greeted with a changeling on the sealing hissing then leaping down onto him.

A few seconds later, an almost exact double of the guard threw him into a closet. He slammed the door and began walking away, dropping small metal orbs each time he entered a door. He kept this up, until reaching the gardens.

He made his way to a statue of an unidentifyable animal, he was about to break a peice off but then heard, "Silver Spear!"

He turned to see a grey unicorn mare with one eye, a short black mane and purple and yellow armor came up to him.

"Captain," he said saluting.

The angry mare said, "you aren't set to leave your post for the next hour, what are you doing out here?"

"I heard suspicious activity ma'am, I simply came to investigate," "Silver Spear" answered.

"Well return to your post, very important ponies we'll be here within hours and I want to ensure their safety after the Lunar Republic's declaration this morning, every guard is to be inside guarding the castle. Do I make myself clear?" the captain asked.

The "unicorn" grinned to himself, "clear as... ice."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: masquarade

"That.. was… Awesome!" Scootaloo said as the end credits to pony rangers rolled in.

"Eh, it was fine, although if you ask me Michael Hay movies have been going down hill since the Transformers movies," Sweetie shrugged.

"But it's just… wow! How did they even do that!" the pegasus filly asked.

"Do what?" sweetie asked.

"That! It's like they combined a photo with a play, only so much cooler!" Scootaloo said excitedly.

"Well, they take a camera, record the actors, go back and edit it as well as add special effects, and then boom," Sweetie belle explained.

"I've always dreamed of being a movie star," Rarity said passing by the door, "oh by the way, Dinner's in thirty minutes."

"What we having?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well, Dashie said your first dinner with us should be special so she ordered pizza from Jasper Pie's," then Rarity thought to herself, "wonder if there's any relation?"

"Um, rarity, remember last time Rainbow ordered from Jasper's?" Sweetie Belle said.

(flashback)

"What do you mean it was under thirty minutes, we ordered 35 minutes ago!" Rainbow Dash said to a red unicorn.

"Look lady, I don't know what your clocks are running on, but I know for a fact that I am here five minutes before my deadline!" he shot back. The two sprawled into an all-out argument. While Rarity and Sweetie Belle just took the pizza.

(back to the present.)

"Relax, I'm handling the money this time, can't have Dashie arrested over night again," Rarity said.

"What's pizza anyway?" Scootaloo asked.

Sweetie Belle just stared at her like she had just killed someone, then turned to rarity, "Where'd you find this kid, she doesn't know about anything cool!"

Scootaloo had a bit of a sad expression, then Rarity said, "Sweetie Belle, could you come talk to me… in private."

Sweetie Belle left the room with Rarity and said, "seriously, what's with her?"

"She doesn't know about any of these things because she's from a country still in its dark ages!" Rarity said.

Sweetie Belle paused for a moment, then asked, "You adopted her from Equestria? But I thought we were going to war with them?"

"Nothing's official yet, but it's very likely," Rarity started, "And if we're being honest I'm not sure anyone knows she's gone."

"So she really doesn't know how anything works up here?" the filly said guiltily.

"That's why we were hoping you could help her, you know get her up to speed," Rarity said, "having someone her own age could definitely help her though this."

"Ok, I'll try and explain every thing to her, the good news is we've got all summer," Sweetie said with a smile, "And come to think of it, were both blank flanks, we could help each other out!"

"That's the spirit, now could you go apologize, I'm sure she'd appreciate it," Rarity asked.

Sweetie Belle nodded, then went back in her room, getting Scootaloo's attention.

"Sorry I've been a bit of a jerk," she said, "If you've got any questions about anything, just asked."

Scootaloo perked up a bit and said, "Well now that you mention it, I've been wonder what that thing on your head is."

"Oh, my headset? Well think of it like-" Sweetie Belle proceeded to explain what it was. Rarity smiled at the thought of her sister and daughter getting along.

Back in Canterlot, Trixie was getting ready for the Summer Sun Gala, for which Celestia said she could preform one of her magic shows. She was wearing a combination between a magician's tux and dress, it was a white dress-shirt covered by a black dress, midnight blue skirt that went half way down her back legs, a midnight blue bow-tie, a black and blue top-hat with a bow, and a rose in her pocket.

Spike was also ready in a tuxedo he always wore to these things, it had a similar design to Trixie's.

"Alright, you sober?" Spike asked.

"The great and powerful Trixie is on tonight, Of course, she is!" Trixie yelled in reply.

"Whatever, as long as I don't get sawed in half again," the dragon said.

"Oh, Trixie saws you in half and doesn't know how to undo it once and that's all you're about!" Trixie said, "Come on, Trixie does not wish to be late."

The two made their way to the main hall, there could be seen were most of the royal court, the Wonderbolts, Countess Coloratura, a number of Canterlot aristocrats, and princess cadence. Celestia really was skipping it this year and cadence was filling in for her.

"Nervous?" Spike asked.

"The great and powerful Trixie is never nervous," Trixie said. She should have been, the show went fine up until the disappearing manticore, nopony was hurt thank, Celestia, but the thing broke several windows, a weird statue of a cross-eyed goat, and then literally jumped off a cliff. The act went down-hill from there, and so did spike, in fact when Trixie went up to the bar he was likely still in that rolling barrel. (take from that, what you will.)

"Hit me with the good stuff, it's all free anyway," Trixie said. Then, next to her sat a black unicorn with a midnight blue mane, blue eyes and a midnight blue tuxedo, his cutie mark was that of a mask.

"Sugar water, Shaken, not stirred," he said to the bartender.

Trixie raised an eyebrow, "That's an odd choice of beverage."

"I'm an odd stallion," The unicorn replied, "Masquerade, Mask for short."

"Trixie Lulamoon," Trixie replied shaking his hoof. Trixie had never heard of Mask before, he must have had ties in an upper-class family, "never seen you at one of these."

"This is my first one, I'm not really from Canterlot," Mask admitted as the bartender returned with their drinks.

"So why do you like sugar water?" Trixie asked taking a sip of her wine.

"Tastes good, and is a good substitute for alcohol, my line of work requires that I am constantly aware, that and I can't stand the stuff," Mask replied, "Want some?"

"No thanks, Trixie thinks she'll stick to the actual drinks," Trixie said.

"So, are these always this boring?" Mask asked referring to the party.

"Yes, usually, to be honest, Canterot parties are just glorified conversations," Trixie replied.

Mask smirked, "at least you tried to livin things up with that manticore."

"Yeah, sorry that went completely wrong," Trixie said.

"No, I'm serious, that was funny" mask clarified, "rest of the show wasn't that bad either."

"Uh, thanks," Trixie blushed, "so… would you like to occompany Trix- I mean, me somewhere else?"

"Yes I would," Mask said, "I've heard the gardens are lovely, and have quite the interesting maze of statues."

"Well, then shall we?" Trixie asked. The two unicorns left the bar and began walking to the gardens, having a conversation on the way there. Apparently, his name would imply was in the costume business, he was a skilled designer who had become quite famous in Manehatten recently, or so he said.

They spent the next hour or so just talking, about Trixie's part-time shows, how Mask one time had saved several ponies from a burning building, in fact, it was probably Trixie's first sober night since she became old enough to drink.

"So wait, you said what?" Mask asked.

"I said, 'Well how was I to know he'd do this!'" trixie laughed, "Mask, this is probably the most fun I have had in a while, thanks."

"No prob, Trix," mask said, then took a look at the clock tower, "Oh, would you look at the time, I told my sister I'd be back soon, I had fun tonight Trixie!"

"Me too!" Trixie yelled back as mask trotted away. Mask continued walking on, as soon as he was out of sight of Trixie, he dropped his disguise, revealing the changeling he was, though he still had the same colors, black skin, blue mane, etc. he walked up to the statue of discord, and broke off the end of the tale.

He put his foreleg up to his mouth and said in his insect-like voice, "Agent Spyder to Base, the sample is secure."

"Very good, what about the cameras?" Luna's voice came through the other end.

"All in place," Agent Spyder said.

"Good work," the line went dead. The Changeling was engulfed in blue light, then disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: dome 5

The next morning, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Rarity were on their way to dome 5. It was also a residential dome, but unlike dome one whose secondary function was education, Dome 5 was a massive shopping center flooded with malls, theatres, restaurants, If something was for sale it could be found here.

"Woah," Scootaloo said when she saw the sheer size of the place, each building was at least five stories and there were bridges connecting some of them at the third, "You sure we won't get lost in here?"

"Relax, Darling, I know this place like the back of my hoof!" Rarity exclaimed, "This way!"

The fillies followed the mare down the street, she seemed to be keeping her eyes out for a particular shop, a few shops later, she said, "Ah, here we are, Decor-Galor."

"You'll be able to decorate your half of the room," Sweetie Belle said.

"Sweet," Scootaloo said as the three entered. The shelves were covered in nightstands, tables, curtains, basically everything.

"So, Scootaloo, what's your style? I'm thinking a baby blue to compliment your coat," Rarity said.

"Well, anything with clouds, or do you guys not remember what those are?" Scootaloo asked.

Meanwhile, back in dome zero, Pharynx was in the middle of saying something to what seemed to be twilight.

"So, if you aren't busy or anything, would you like to get some dinner sometime?" he asked.

"No," Twilight said bluntly.

"Oh come on Ink, that's not very encouraging!" The Lieutenant said. "Twilight" was engulfed in a blue flame revealing Agent Inkwell Brush, otherwise known as Agent spyder, one of the most allusive spies of the republic.

"Oh, you flatter me," He said addressing the narrator, of course, Pharynx thought he was talking to him.

"Take this seriously, man," Pharynx said to the other changeling.

"Look, dude, it's just asking her on a date, it's not rocket science," Ink said, leaning back.

"You're right, Rocket science would be easier!" Pharynx sighed.

"Look, man, just chill, all you gotta do is go up, be confident, and just ask, 'hey twilight, you wanna catch a movie or something?' and then she'll say, 'why of course Pharynx, I would love to,' then just not suck as a coltfriend for the next couple years," Ink said perfectly mimicking the voices he mentioned.

Pharynx sighed at his arctic friend's pun and use of his voice, "Ink, I really like her, what if she says no?"

"Why would she? She's single, she knows you, she likes you, and tomorrow, she'll likely be at RD's Founder's landing party, you have the perfect opportunity to ask," Ink said.

"Well yeah, I guess," Pharynx said.

"Look, I'll be there too, I'll be your wingman!" Ink said, "you ain't got anything to worry about!"

"Well, yeah, you're right, I don't know why I was so worried," Pharynx said.

"Yeah, If I was gonna worry about anything, it would be Mister Overprotective BBBFF," Ink laughed.

"Wait, what?" Pharynx said.

Back with Rarity and the two fillies who were coming out of a store with multiple shopping bags. They walked on and saw a familiar pegasus talking to two baige unicorns with red manes.

"Now, we won't have this problem again, will we?" Blitzer asked.

"No, not at all, lieutenant," one said.

"No problems from here on in," the other added.

"I got my eyes on you," he said walking away.

Rarity noticed him and said, "Oh, Blitzer!"

"Oh, hey rarity, sweetie belle, and if it isn't the little stowaway?" He smirked.

"What were you doing?" Scootaloo asked.

"The Flim-Flam brothers were selling something they shouldn't be, so I had to intervein, what are you three up to?" the older pegasus replied.

"Just a bit of shopping, by the way, are you coming to Rainbow and I's party tomorrow?" Rarity asked.

"Everyone else I know is, except luna, but she's been too busy to do anything, somethings got her on edge," Blitzer said.

"Well, she is the princess, there's always some kind of crises to avert," Rarity said.

Meanwhile Luna was on the phone, "What do you mean it won't be ready!?"

On the other side of the line, doctor Whoove's voice said, "We are doing everything we can, but the technology just isn't working! With enough time and research we could come up with something, but we don't have either!"

"Ergh, do what you can," she said hanging up, "faust help us, if only we had elements."


	14. Chapter 14

**Quick disclaimer because evidently this was needed, about a quarter way through writing this chapter, someone, who will go unnamed because they were anonymous, wrote a review to this story that isn't the most family friendly, so anyway, to respond to that: 1: No, I will not "make this Dirtier," I am not a clopfic writer and will never, no matter how desperate for views I may be, resort to writing lemons, clop or anything else in that category what so ever, anyone else who asks will be reported, and deleted! 2: I am in freaking Highschool! You don't know a thing bout me, and I will make sure you never do. Sorry this became a rant, but again, an anonymous review sounded pretty R rated, so this is the only way to deal with it. Now onto the fanfic.**

Chapter 14: the great divide part 1.

The next day, Rainbow was just finishing putting out the snacks for her Founders landing party, she left some space because Sugarcoat and Muffins would likely bring some baked goods, one owned a bakery and the other was a muffin enthusiast. In the other room, Rarity was finishing up her decorations.

"Almost done, Rainbow?" She called out.

"Yep, you?" Dash replied.

"Right about, now!" Rarity said, "when will everyone get here?"

"In a few..." Dash started getting cut off by the doorbell, "Minutes."

"I'll get it!" Scootaloo said. She ran over to the door and opened it, Muffins and dinky were there, with some behind them, Muffins carrying a case of what else? Muffins.

"Oh, Hi Scootaloo!" Dinky said.

"Good to see ya," Scootaloo replied. The two walked passed her and Pharynx came in being followed by two more changelings, one her age, the other an adult.

"Scoots, Give me some," Pharynx said holding gesturing a bro-hoof. They bumped then Pharynx walked off.

"So, is she that filly from Equestria?" Ocellus asked.

"Yes, but don't be rude, we've had enough troubles with that already," Thorax said.

The three walked into the living room and were greeted by rarity, "Senator thorax, darling, how have you been?"

"Tired," Thorax sighed a little.

"I hear that," Rainbow said, "all this Equestria business has had us all busy."

"Yeah, Ink said he actually had to go down to Equestria for something, didn't specify what though," pharynx added.

Then, as if on cue, the front door opened and Ink's voice yelled, "Hey, y'all, Ink is in da house!"

The Arctic changeling entered the room, now in his more casual Blue hoodie, as opposed to his uniform, and being followed by a powder blue pegasus, with a white mane, orange-rimmed glasses, and a firecracker cutiemark, and was holding a cake.

"Inkwell, Sugarcoat, glad you could make it," Rarity said.

"Well, it's a federal holiday, so the bakery wouldn't exactly have any business today, and we knew that if we threw a party half of the people we know would still be here so it didn't really make sense not to come," Sugarcoat said, despite her name, she never minced words.

"So, pharynx, you ready?" Ink asked eyeing him.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Pharynx replied.

The doorbell rang once more, a few seconds after Blitzer and Shining came into the room, this being the first time Scootaloo had seen either without their armor, which revealed their cutiemarks of a blue flame and a shield respectively.

"Hey everybody!" Shining said putting some chips on the counter.

"Well, now we're just waiting on Twilight, if she's coming," Rainbow said, "Well let's get this party started." At that moment Sweetie Belle began playing Songbird Serenade's Cheap Thrills. Ink and Pharynx started talking about something involving Twilight, Blitzer, Shining and Rainbow started talking, and everyone else started doing something.

The four youngest of the party guest got together.

"So, my uncle Pharynx told me about you," Ocellus said, "I'm Ocellus, a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Scootaloo," the pegasus replied, "So… Rainbow told me that everypony only did parties on super special occasions, what's so special about today?"

"Uh, duh," Sweetie Belle said, "it's the thousandth year anniversary of the Great Divide coming to a close, the founding of the republic."

"What's the Great Divide?" Scootaloo asked confused.

"Oh that's right, Equestria covered it up, the Great Divide was a decade long chain of events that lead to Luna's decision to leave Equestria," Ocellus explained.

"I'm pretty sure they made a movie of it that has all the major events!" Dinky suggested.

"Well, that'll be easier than any of us trying to explain it," Sweetie Bell said motioning the other three to follow her. The four all entered Sweetie and Scootaloo's shared room and Sweetie took out the remote. After a few seconds, she found the movie they were looking for, "Here it is, 'The Great Divide' starring Mane Johnson as Commander Hurricane."

"Hey, I heard of him, he was one of the founders of Equestria, right?" Scootaloo said.

"Well, he was also the first captain of the lunar guard!" Ocellus stated, "actually, some who were important in early Equestrian history had a role in ours as well."

"Alright, let's begin," Sweetie said pressing the play button.

After the company logos played the screen was completely black, then it showed, "1009 A.G." as a fully intact castle of the two sisters faded into view. It was sunset, the sky flooded in orange on one side as midnight blue filled the other. The camera shifted again to a much younger looking luna. She seemed about the size of Rarity now, her mane wasn't ethereal, it was just a normal, Baby blue mane that went down to her shoulders. Her coat was a royal blue as opposed to her present midnight blue, her eyes were closed and her horn glowing, likely because she was raising the moon. After a few seconds, the moon was in its normal position.

The young alicorn opened her eyes, revealing their beautiful, sky blue color. She breathed out as if it had taken some effort. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter," she said. In came an older Unicorn with a light yellow coat and yellow-orange mane, wearing a blue cloak with a hood, covered in clover markings.

"You still struggle?" the Unicorn asked.

"We have only had our horn for the past 5 moons," Luna replied, "thou cannot expect us to be an instant prodigy."

"Well if you can't master your magic, the unicorns will never accept you as their princess," The stallion said.

"Clover, we have spent every free moment we've had to practice, it just doesn't come to us, even with Starswirl's guidance," Luna said with a sigh.

"Well, that is why he left me to teach you," Clover said, "come, your sister requests you help in her summit, the other leaders are being especially stubborn today."

The two walked into the castle down some hallways, and into the courtroom. There, was a large group, plenty of unicorns, two pegasi, two earth ponies, a yak, a hippogriff, a griffon, a dragon, and a younger looking Celestia. She still had her white coat, and sun Cutiemark, but she was about Cadence's size, and had a rosy pink mane.

"Luna, right on time," Celestia said as her younger sister came up to her, "does thou have any Idea how to calm 3 angry country leaders."

"Isn't there 5 leaders coming to this?" Luna asked.

"Well King Arachnix refuses to come... again, and Dragon Lord Torch is too large to fit in the castle," Celestia sighed, "he sent a delegate."

"Ah," Luna said, "we have no idea."

"Of course thou doesn't," Celestia sighed, the turned to the crowd, " **We Opoligize, but we are afraid this has dragged on much too long, it is already sun down, please reside to thine rooms and we will resume at dawn!** "

The leaders shot eachother dirty looks, then went in different directions. Celestia sighed, "well, sister, we must retire for the night as well, try not to do anything incopitent while you're incharge."

Celestia walked off. Luna at first went to the thrown room, she sat on her slightly smaller throne, and press a button. A secret compartment opened and the smell of lavender filled the air. From the compartment she pulled a cart full of the purple flowers, she took a wif and smiled. Lavenders were her favorite flower, their sent helped inspire wonderful dreams. She begain to line the halls with them, as she did every night.

She gazed at her beautiful, starry skies, her smile grew abit, but then faltered, no one else saw the night as she did, she ruled the night, but everyone else lived in the day. She was the only one looking at the night sky with a smile, or so she thought.

"Wait pause it!" Dinky said.

"Why?" Sweetie belle asked.

"I'm out of popcorn!" Dinky replied.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: the great divide, part two

Dinky came back with a fresh bowl of popcorn and some sodas.

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes, "If there are no further interruptions."

Sweetie pressed play. The scene changed to a moonlit desert, in the middle of which was what looked like a giant cross between a castle and beehive. The camera zoomed in then it cut to inside, one of the black walls of the holy(but dum tsh) structure began to morph, and opening forming, what walked through was a black changeling with a midnight blue mane, and piercing green, cat-like eyes. He appeared the same size as Celestia, and had long, dragonfly-like wings dragging behind him, on his head a crown made of black metal with green jewels sat snuggly behind his long, jagged horn. close behind him were two other changelings that appeared as copies of each other.

"Your majesty, are you certain that you wouldn't want to join the world leaders summit?" one asked.

"Yes, your highness, it would be rude to refuse Princess Celestia's offer for peace… a third time," the other asked with a grim expression.

The three entered a spacious room with a giant stone throne, carved to appear like half of a cacoon. The largest changeling flew up to the throne and slouched down on it, he snarled and said with a distorted voice, "no, I refuse to submit myself to that wannabe nation 'Equestria.' they are nothing but a thorn in my swarm's side."

"King Arachnix, the hive mind has pulled the results, the vast majority of the hive does not think constantly blowing off Equestria is a wise ," the first changeling said.

The king move to face another wall as it shifted to reveal the horizon, at the edge of it, the Everfree forest could be seen.

He grinned exposing his fangs, "then it's a good thing we won't be doing that. Look at that my subjects, the Everfree, all of that land use to be ours, all of it, then those ponies come in and 'discovered it,' then added insult to injury by trying to negotiate the land that was already ours. Well, no longer, I plan to do what my predecessors should have done the moment those ponies arrived! Tomorrow, we shall prepare our hive… for war!"

The two changelings looked at each other then one said, "your highness, is that really the wisest course of action?"

"Yes," the other replied, "they would see it as treason!"

"Treason?" the changeling king laughed, "this is Justice!" he turned back at the horizon, a shooting star coming into view, "see, even the heavens agree with me."

The star seemed to change direction, seemingly becoming larger. The smirk on Arachnix's face faded and became an expression of confusion. The star became bright, until it became close enough to be seen as a burning ball of… something. The king's expression changed to shock as the ball flew through the hole in the wall, he jumped out of the way, the other two changelings not being as lucky. There was a loud crashing sound leaving a ringing in the king's ears.

He stumbled up to to see what exactly had almost killed him. The projectile had left a huge skid mark, which he followed to a crater in the middle of his throne room, in the middle of it was a huge chunk of a shiny material, partially covered in green goo and dirt.

The walls began to open as changeling guards flooded the room.

"Your majesty, what happened?" a guard shouted.

Arachnix ignored this and jumped into the crater, he rub his hoof on the fallen star wiping the blood and dirt off, revealing a shiny, white glow. It was some kind of metal, not like iron or silver, it appeared as some kind of white gold. He looked back at where it had come from, the wall was now closing, the last thing that could be seen before it did, was the cresent moon.

"Very interesting," he said to himself.

The next morning in canterlot, luna with a tired face begrudingly lowered the moon, another uneventful night come and gone, no one had come to see her, she was the only one even awake.

The sun rose and celestia enter the room with a warm smile, "good morning, Luna."

"Good morning, Tia, how did thou sleep?" Luna said with a yawn.

"Wonderfully," the older alicorn said with smile, as the other world leaders began to leave their rooms. They were approached by the hippogriff queen, who said, "um princess if we could begin?"

"Oh yes, sorry luna," Celestia said, but at that moment a guard burst in, "King Arachnix is here your majesties!"

Celestia smirked for a moment, "I guess he decided to come afterall, just a moment while I greet him, come sister."

The two alicorns were lead to the front gate by the guard, there waited the changeling king and a few of his guards, for of them pulling a covered cart. Celestia bowed and said, "your highness, we are very glad you could join us for the summit."

After a few seconds she lightly tapped luna to bow in respect, which she did.

The king narrowed his eyes, "yes, yes, sure, which one of you is luna?"

The two princesses stood up, celestia with a bit of a confused face. The younger princess stepped forward and bowed again saying, "that would be us."

"Us?" the changeling narrowed his eyes.

"Uh- it is customary for pony royalty to use the royal 'we' when speaking," luna said rising, to be honest the older monarch intimidated her.

"Thats idiotic," the king said, "but regardless I seek audience with you."

"Oh of course, Just allow us to-" celestia began before Arachnix said, "allow me to rephrase, I seek audience with Princess Luna, alone."

"Um, of course," celestia said with a fake smile, "t-thou can use the throne room for now, wewill be speaking with the other world leaders in the courtroom, thou can join us after ward."

"We'll see, if you are ready princess?" the king said.

"Of course," Luna said semi-nervously. The king signaled his guards to follow and the began taking a crate from the cart, following the two monarchs, after a bit of walking, the group arrived.

"Why does thou require our pressance?" Luna asked eyeing him.

"Would you quit with the royal we? It makes things much simplier," the king said looking at the mural of discord's defeat.

"Fine, why do you want to talk to me? My sister covers most of the diplomatic things, I mostly just haddle anything that happens while she sleeps," luna stated.

"Ah, so if it happens at nigth it's your doing, good to know, so can you explain this?" the changeling guards opened the crate revealing a ball of white metal, "last night, this fell from the sky, your sky specifically, killed two changelings, nearly killed me, I was just hoping you could shead some light on the subject."

Luna went over and examined the metal, the shine was familiar, in fact, this was a metal she had known very well, "Platinum?"

"I take it you know this metal?" the king said, as his guards prepared to draw their weapons.

"U-uh, yes, it was… my mother's favorite, it used to be called white gold but, was eventually renamed," Luna said. The metal brought back memories of before she and her sister were orphaned, she didn't remember much, but some things shown through like her mother's love for things that would shimmer and shine, "although, even my mother's jewelry collection didn't have nearly as much as this? Where did it come from?"

"Wait, that wasn't an attack?" Arachnix demanded.

"No, I didn't attack, and if I was going to I wouldn't use platinum! It's too rare and my mother loved it!" luna defended herself, "it be the equivalent of loading a catapult with bits!"

"Then… it truly did fall from the sky?" Arachnix concluded.

Luna was just as puzzled, true she didn't know what the stars she arranged at night really were, but she never imagined they could be made of platinum, "well, truth be told I know not much about the stars, it's entirely possible this could be one."

"You're the princess of the night, yet you don't know anything about the stars?" the changeling asked face-hoofing.

"Well, it's not like I can just fly up there and see!" Luna said, but then her temper was cooled by curiosity, "but this makes me wonder, Platinum is a rare metal, but a useful one, could there be more?"

This also piqued Arachnix's interest, "yes, what if we were to find a way to extract it… alright, I want to make a deal!"

"Elaborate," Luna replied bluntly.

"I will agree to…*bleh,* peace, if you allow my changelings to study your stars," Arachnix said.

Luna could tell from the look on his face he wanted something else, "and?"

"And access to the everfree at all times," the king finished.

The princess of the night paused, then said, "I only have the power to grant you access at night."

"I take what I can get, deal?" Arachnix held out his hoof.

"Deal," the two shook. That moment, that single moment had been the first in a series of events that would lead to the crippling of a country, and the founding of ano- "hey guys!"

The movie was interrupted by Rainbow dash bursting in.

"The fireworks are starting!" she said.

"Fireworks!" Ocellus said with a smile.

"We'll finish the movie later," sweetie said as she paused the movie. Scootaloo walked up to her, "I wonder what happened next."

"Believe me, if history class has told me anything, it's going to get nuts," Ocellus answered her as they left the room.


End file.
